


Proper Use of Chopsticks

by Spheals



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Fluff, ITADAKIMASSU, M/M, Mentions of Sex, gets mushy, has a mild horny moment, its just lio having sushi for the first time, now chapter 2 has full sex, pls be mindful of that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25523392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spheals/pseuds/Spheals
Summary: Lio's never had sushi and Galo wants to change that.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i shit this out after discussing hcs with a friend. un-beta'd and short as a drabble but i hope it brings joy!! couldn't find a place to put it in anything longer so its going to be standalone. this takes place post-movie and galo and lio are dating

When Galo found out Lio never had sushi before, he made sure to remedy this straight after work. Once Ignis lets the two off, Galo coerces Lio onto their bike to take him to the undisclosed location. 

Its a quiet, small sushi restaurant that Galo hasn’t been to in ages and feels a bit bad about. Lio slides in the booth across from Galo with apprehension in his eyes. “What’s going on?”

“You’ve never had sushi, right?” Galo starts, gesturing to the restaurant around them. “Well, you can get some here!”

“Oh,” Lio says simply. “I’m surprised you remembered.”

“Its a crime against humanity,” Galo huffs. “Now take a look, i can help you out with anything you’re not familiar with.” He shoves the laminated menu in Lio’s direction.

Lio picks it up and reads though, his face becoming increasingly confused as he scans the lists of rolls. “You know what I like. Can you just make an order for me?”

“Of course, firebug.” Galo pulls the menu down from Lio’s face with a finger and points to the rainbow roll on one of the lists. “This will be a great starter. Its a bit of everything.”

The waiter comes around their table and Galo gives their orders enthusiastically. He gets a Las Vegas roll and dragon roll for himself, hopeful to encourage Lio to try a piece of them.

They chatter about their day in the lull waiting for the food, which didn’t take long. Soon enough their waiter comes by again and places the sushi rolls out in front of the eager eyes.

Lio reaches out with a bare hand and Galo swats it away with a gasp. “You gotta use chopsticks!”

Lio gives him a glare. “I don’t know how to use them.”

“Oh… right.” Galo scratches his head for a second before coming up with his amazing idea. “I can help, hang on!” He grabs Lio’s chopsticks and with a little finagling and rolling, he gets the wrapper stuck between the two sticks. “See, they do this for kids. Its easier now!” He demonstrates, snapping the chopsticks near Lio’s face.

“...Thank you.” Lio looks a bit sour after being essentially compared to a child, but he takes the modified chopsticks gratefully and gives them a try. “You’re right, it is easier.”

“Go on,” Galo encourages, watching Lio intently with a big grin on his face. He can’t wait to see Lio’s reaction to his first taste of sushi and wants to commit it to memory.  
Lio picks up the end of his rainbow roll and delicately pops it in his mouth. His expression instantly changes to happiness then awe, Galo swearing he can see stars in his eyes. “This is completely different than cooked fish.”

“Yeah!” Galo encourages, reflecting Lio’s enthusiasm. “Do you like it?”

“Its delicious,” Lio agrees with a smile, reaching for another piece and quickly eating it. “The one time I got to try it while Burnish, it cooked in my throat.”

“Huh?!” Galo exclaims rather loudly. His mind betrays him and considers a situation where Lio still had that issue during their BJ quickie last night. His dick shrinks in his pants. “I am so glad that’s not an issue anymore.”

Lio’s eyes bore into him knowingly, a small smirk spreading on his features. Damn him always able to catch Galo’s horny thoughts, even when they are misfortunate. “Me too.” He continues eating his first sushi roll with a pleased look.

Galo shakes off the dirty thoughts and finally digs into his own rolls. Lio attempts to steal a piece while Galo takes a sip of his water, and the two have a chopstick war which Lio ultimately wins with a smug look. He thoroughly enjoys tasting Galo’s rolls and even orders another for himself when they wave down the waiter. 

Galo pays for everything before Lio can bring out his card. This earns a glare from Lio but Galo counters it with a peck to his nose. “Always worth seeing you get happy over something new.”

The rest of the night is uneventful as they need to turn in early for the morning shift tomorrow. But with Lio in his arms, sushi on his breath because he passed out watching TV and didn’t brush his teeth, Galo feels very content.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's their four month anniversary and Galo wants to try something special involving sushi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys. i wrote porn for this. its not that weird i promise its more mushy than anything. but yes, this chapter is just porn so be warned.
> 
> thanks for all the hits and kudos for the first chapter!!! i'm kinda blown away since it was my first thing posted for promare. hoping to finish more things in store.
> 
> as my friend zhar said, ITADAKIMASSU

After their first sushi outing, Lio requested it for dinner quite a few times. It quickly climbed up the ranks of his favorite food and Galo always used it to brighten Lio’s mood whenever he could, surprising his boyfriend with it when work was rough. He would try a new roll almost every time and was almost never disappointed (eel was not something Lio was fond of, it turns out). The deep fried rolls Lio treated as a delicacy but Galo always reminded him it was something he could always have now. 

Their four month dating anniversary was coming up and Galo was distraught with the fact he didn’t have much time to make big plans like he usually did. Aina decided to take a vacation with her sister so work was more demanding than usual for the two of them. Lio assured Galo that there was no need for celebration since they had celebrated the past 3 months and the first the weeks even before that with dates and the sort. But it just didn’t sit right with Galo, he wanted to cherish the time with Lio whenever he could.

So he came up with a plan.

Friday was a day of staggered shifts. Galo had to get up before dawn to cover until afternoon while Lio was scheduled for the normal day hours due to some meetings. They were only able to see each other in passing with quick kisses behind raised clipboards, a trick they knew wouldn’t last much longer under the eyes of Remi.

When Galo was released from work and rode to their apartment, he took advantage of the time he had before Lio got off and prepared.

* * *

Lio enters the apartment with a handful of documents, announcing his presence by kicking the door shut with his foot. Upon not seeing Galo in the kitchen or living room to greet him as usual and the bedroom door cracked open, he lets out an amused huff. “Galo?”

“Yeees?” Galo’s voice travels from the bedroom excitedly. “Come here when you’re ready!”

“Give me a moment,” Lio agrees, setting the document stack on the countertop and slipping out of his boots. He quietly prys the bedroom door open to reveal Galo sprawled out on their bed, leaning his head on his hand in a casual position. But the light was off and the shades were closed, so Lio couldn’t see much other than Galo’s shadowy figure. “Alright, what’re you planning?”

“Turn on the lights,” Galo says simply. 

Lio considers teasing Galo for a moment before obliging. He put the pieces together that this was related to their four month anniversary and Galo was sometimes a bit sensitive when Lio didn’t play along with his surprises. With a flick of a switch, the room is illuminated and Lio is met with sushi scattered all over Galo’s body while he only wears a pair of black briefs.

It takes a moment for Lio’s brain to process the ridiculous image in front of him before he breaks out into laughter. “Galo, where did you get this idea?”

“You like?” Galo waggles his eyebrows and flexes his muscles enticingly, careful not to knock any of the pieces of sushi off. He definitely practiced that to show off. 

“I love it and I love you,” Lio says fondly, creeping closer to the bed. “But answer my question.”

“Ah… I read online that eating sushi off a body is something some restaurants do in Japan,” Galo says a bit meekly. “Since you love sushi and love me, i thought it would be a winning combo!”

“You were right,” Lio agrees, disrobing his BR jacket, shirt and gloves so he’s left with his black pants. He brings his knee to the bed, causing a dip and causing Galo to shift a bit to keep the sushi balanced. “Itadakimasu.”

Galo’s ears go red but he grins challengingly at Lio. He was always weak for Lio obliging in his anime hobbies. “All yours, firebug.”

Lio leans down, bracing his hands on the bed, and starts with a salmon nigiri on Galo’s right peck. He slowly eats it hands-free, licking up the stubborn rice grains that stuck to Galo’s skin. “Delicious,” Lio comments, lips still making contact with Galo so he can feel the vibrations of the word.

Galo predictably squirms. “Still got more to go!”

Lio takes him time, savoring every piece as he travels along Galo’s body. He teases his boyfriend by occasionally blowing on the wet patch of skin left behind from the meal, also savoring Galo’s pleasing reaction to it every time. Eventually Lio notices Galo growing half-hard under his briefs due to the ministrations, feeling himself mirror that in his own pants. 

He reaches the final piece resting on Galo’s inner thigh, consuming it with rigor. But Lio was far from done now that he was riled up. He lifts himself a bit so he’s hovering over Galo’s body, locking eyes with his boyfriend. Might as well indulge a bit more with this ridiculous set up. “Time for desert, Galo.”

“Huh?” Is all Galo can get out before Lio forcefully shoves the underwear down and off his legs, freeing his erection and exposing his ass. Tossing them aside, Lio licks his lips and descends, giving Galo’s opening a quick kiss before gently easing his tongue inside.

“Oh SHIT,” Galo moans, hands flying to grip the bedsheets. Lio just delves deeper and holds down Galo’s hips to stop his insistent squirming. Despite their frequent bedroom activities, Galo still felt tight around Lio’s tongue, which made his pants even more unbearable. He takes a moment to unbutton them for some relief before switching to pistoning his tongue in and out, lingering on the rim before pushing back in. This was always something Galo enjoyed.

Galo moans loudly and curls his legs around Lio’s torso encouragingly. Lio removes himself to catch his breath, chin covered in saliva, and pans his eyes across Galo’s heaving figure. He was this wrecked without even having his dick touched. Feeling smug, Lio gives the poor thing a run over with his hand, playing with the beading precum at the tip. “Liooooo,” Galo whines out.

“Get the lube,” Lio commands, removing his hand from Galo’s dick. Galo takes a moment to process the request through his lust-addled haze and nods, reaching into the drawer of their nightstand for the tube. Lio, meanwhile, shimmies out of his pants and boxers so he’s as nude as his boyfriend. Galo sits up slightly to hand over the lube only for Lio to push him back down again, splaying Galo’s legs out and slotting his body between them with minimal contact. “Are you okay with being bottom tonight?” Lio asks lowly. Galo was pliant in Lio’s hands but Lio always wanted to make sure.

“Please,” Galo whines again. 

Lio smiles and swoops in for a kiss. Galo’s hands fly to his hair and ravages his mouth with his tongue, not caring for tasting himself in Lio’s orifice. Lio pulls away after a moment to uncap the tube and squirt some of the plain lube in his hand, feeling Galo watch him in anticipation. He coats his dick with it, giving himself a few extra strokes to ward off the throbbing for a bit and closing his eyes in bliss. “You feel stretched enough?” 

“Mhm,” Galo breathes out, watching his boyfriend stroke himself like its the best thing in the world. 

“Good.” Lio shuffles Galo around a bit on the bed so he has pillows support his head and neck before positioning himself. He slowly sinks in and relishes in the instant heat and tightness, letting out a soft groan. Galo groans as well but a lot louder in comparison, throwing his head back against the pillows. He always had a big reaction to the first penetration. 

Lio lets himself get sucked in until he’s flush against Galo’s ass. Galo is flushing and beaming at him. “You can move now.”

Lio is grateful for the confirmation, feeling his patience wearing thin at Galo’s earnest expression. He takes hold of Galo’s hips and thrusts, a familiar motion that makes Galo gasp. Galo’s larger hands fall on top of Lio’s and he takes them, lacing their fingers together through the movement. 

God, Lio loved this idiot.

He squeezes Galo’s hands and snaps his hips faster, angling for his prostate to give his boyfriend the pleasure he deserves. Galo vocalizes his approval with cut off words of encouragement, “Thats it- cmon- ah, it feels so good Lio!”

Lio releases one of their joined hands to jerk Galo off in tandem with his thrusting, chasing the impeding orgasm as he feels the heated coil in his gut threaten to burst. Galo arches off the bed, a telltale sign he is close as well, and soon enough his dick twitches and cum spurts out onto his stomach. Lio has a few more thrusts in him before he spills inside his boyfriend, the clenching from Galo’s orgasm driving him to the edge, and lets out a long moan.

He takes a few moments to catch his breath before pulling out and flopping down next to Galo. He grabs the handy rag from their nightstand and gently wipes down Galo’s heaving torso. 

“Happy anniversary, firebug,” Galo murmurs, stretching satedly under the cloth. “Heres to many more.”

Lio smiles down at the beautiful human sprawled under him. “To many more.” He then drags the rag lower, cleaning out Galo’s ass of his cum. “Not everyone will clean your asshole after fucking like I do, after all.”

Galo snorts out a laugh. “You ruined the mood!”

“Not sorry.” Lio laughs with him.


End file.
